


Sympathy for the Devil's Vessel

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil's Vessel

Sam Winchester thinks he's the least of any of you, of anyone.  
Undeserving of Heaven or love or peace when he's done.   
He died for his brother, threw himself in the hole.   
He saved the whole world at the cost of his soul.   
He feels unclean, impure in the presence of Cas,   
And it subsides, but he doubts it will ever pass.   
All he can do is continue to pray,  
And hope that his brother and angel will stay.


End file.
